


GMDDN Randumbness

by TheHatterTheory



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Canon Compliant, Drabbles, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Kink, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Perversion, Sex, Shorts, Smut, Voyeurism, Wangst, explicit - Freeform, gmddn, multiple stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHatterTheory/pseuds/TheHatterTheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My rolling Gutter Marbles. Smut, smut, and more smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt: Wayward

** GMDDN Silliness **

** Prompt: Wayward **

**By: The Hatter Theory**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha**

_____________________________

Behind closed eyes she pictured that instead of a futon, she was on a big soft bed covered in silk sheets. Beneath her back the fabric felt like water, the friction tantalizingly delicious. A soft mewl escaped, her hips twitching up as a tongue slipped up the part of her lips, teasing her slit. Claws slipped over the skin of her thighs, holding tightly and keeping her legs apart. His face was warm against her thigh, his hair almost tickling her until another pass of his tongue zeroed all thoughts on the area between her thighs.

Unable to help herself, she let her fingers tangle in the mass of silver hair between her legs, pulling the head closer, demanding more with soft moans. A ragged groan rose up from somewhere in his throat, a dark sound that vibrated against her sensitive flesh. His tongue flicked against her flesh, swirling circles and making it harder to draw in breath.

Gasping for air as she held his head close, her body tightened. With each stroke of his tongue her flesh became more sensitive, more demanding. Panting, she bucked her hips, so close, so close-

“Sesshoumaru,” She moaned, begging for release.

“Kagome, what the _fuck_?” Inu Yasha snarled, pulling away from her angrily. Abruptly she came to, fantasy shattered.

She grinned sheepishly, the blush on her cheeks burning brightly enough she would swear even she could see it's glow in the darkness.

“Oops?” She chuckled nervously.

Word Count:246


	2. Prompt: Moronic

** GMDDN Silliness **

** Prompt: Moronic **

**By: The Hatter Theory**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha**

**Category: Humor, Erotica**

I blame Queen and beer for all of this.

 ________________________________________

His hands spanned over her back, reveling in the feel of the skin beneath his palms. Letting them slip down over her flesh to grab each cheek of her ass in his hands, he squeezed, letting his claws prick the skin. With each smooth, languorous stroke she moaned into the pillow. He knew without looking that she was biting the fabric, clenching it between her teeth.

Masculine pride spurred him, and he looked down to her bottom, almost longingly.

She'd said no several times. But she'd never done it before. She hadn't even consented to a little light play. But surely, lost in the throes of passion as she was, she wouldn't mind. She'd even see his side of it. Enjoy it.

He began shortening his strokes, speeding them up little by little. Within minutes she was a wanton, needy mess, begging for more.

“Deeper?” He rumbled, spreading her cheeks further apart.

“Gods yes, please, please, fuck me,” She groaned, moving her hips.

He slipped from her completely and positioned himself, readying for a thrust forward.

She pushed back, seeking penetration.

_CRACK._

He screamed.

She screamed.

He collapsed.

She was flying off of the bed, limping as she wrapped a sheet around her chest and stumbled over to her clothing, one hand on her obviously aching behind.

“You moron, I said no!” She shouted as she gathered her things and fled the room.

Incapacitated by the radiating pain throbbing in his groin, he clutched the area and groaned into the bed.

Timing was everything.  

**Word Count: 257**


	3. Prompt: Distance

**GMDDN Silliness**

**Prompt: Distance**

**By: The Hatter Theory**

**Category: Erotica**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu Yasha and co.

______________

His breath was hot on her neck. Shivering as another warm exhale puffed over her skin, she tried to keep her hands at her side. They balled into fists, nails pressing into her palm painfully as she resisted the urge to touch him. Those were the rules after all.

Warmth emanated from his hands as they hovered over her skin, and she imagined energy thrumming from them, seeping into her flesh and electrifying her nerves. Over her shoulders, teasing the sensitive hollows of her collarbones before following the dips and swells of her breasts before moving over her stomach.

She bit her lips, trying not to arch into his hands as they moved lower. His chest was at her back and she'd give anything to close the distance and lean against him, her knees growing weaker and weaker as his teasing lightness hovered over her hips.

“Very good,” He murmured in her ear, sending a delicious shudder through her. For a brief second their bodies touched, and his skin was sinfully warm against her back. Then the warmth was gone and his hands were moving up, still almost-but-not-quite touching the flesh. Claws ghosted oh so softly over her nipples before skittering up her chest and to her neck.

Her breath caught in her throat as one traced a lazy path up the sleek column, sending already sensitive nerves into overdrive.

“Do you think you deserve a reward?” He rumbled.

“Please,” She groaned, skin feeling too tight on her body.

His hand followed a slow, torturous path down to her pussy, palming it ever so lightly. Still mindful of the rules, she somehow kept her hips from rolling forward into the touch.

“Good girl,” He sighed appreciatively, finally giving her the friction she craved.

**Word Count: 300**


	4. Suffer

** GMDDN Silliness **

** Prompt: Suffer **

**By: The Hatter Theory**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu Yasha

**Category: Erotica**

Story contains **ropework (bondage light).**

__________________________

The ropes pressed into her skin, the coarse surface pricking her uncomfortably. Her legs were tied in a strangely comfortable position, for all of it's seeming awkwardness, and her arms bound tightly together behind her back. The spiderweb lines of the hemp traversed her flesh, caging her yet leaving he incredibly open all at once. Trapped.

His eyes were molten, scalding gold as they moved over her, admiring his handiwork. She hung suspended in the air, unable to do a thing as his invasive gaze continued to study her. Minutes ticked by, and with each passing second she wondered if he was going to do anything but stand and look at her. When she had agreed to a date and then to come to his home, this had not been what she was expecting in the least.

His footsteps were silent as he came closer at last. With bated breath she watched the claw tipped finger come closer to the spot spread open for his perusal. Unable to stop the sound before it escaped, a moan echoed in the small room, bouncing off of the hardwood floors and echoing into the shadows outside of the dim light.

Strong and sure, his fingers manipulated her sex, one swiftly entering her while his thumb rubbed circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves at her center. Pants and gasps escaped in wheezing puffs as she tried to move against him, but was hindered on all fronts by the rope.

Greedy, she whimpered little pleas lost in groans and gasps as he continued pleasuring her. Almost over the tipping point, she cried out in ecstasy, a grateful smile spreading her lips.

And as suddenly as she had cried out, his hand was gone, leaving her teetering on the brink.

“Not tonight,” He murmured.

**Word Count: 300**


	5. NonPrompt Kind Of Prompt

**GMDDN Silliness**

**Non-Prompt: Turkey Baster**

**By: The Hatter Theory**

**Category:Humor**

Beer, Queen, and R0o's subliminal (or not) suggestions. I didn't do all of the prompts, because I'm sleepy. This one was voted against, but hey? I'm on the tipsy side. It makes sense.

 ____________________________________________________

She glared at the object in his hands, then back up at his face, flinching when she saw the pieces of red tipped toilet paper stuck in each nostril.

“No,” She muttered, stamping her foot for effect.

His mouth was a firm line, and she crossed her arms, hoping to convey that she was -not- going to let him use the object in question. Already it was filled with what she knew to be her mate's seed, and the very thought of how he had managed to get it in there sent a shudder of revulsion through her. 

“I will have an heir,” He growled.

“We can do it the normal way,” She whined plaintively.

He stared at her incredulously for several minutes. Had it been another time, another place, she would have rejoiced in breaking the normally stoic daiyoukai's reserve. But this-this was just _not_ happening.

“If you think I am putting my member anywhere in you after what you've done, you are out of your mind,” He snapped.

“I didn't mean to buck that hard,” She groaned, looking at his broken nose. “It's not my fault you're that good!”

“I'm to blame for you breaking my nose?” He deadpanned.

Oh, if she could finagle a win out of this situation, the hated item in his hand would vanish and they could have _normal_ sex.

“Well,” She stuttered, every possible explanation fleeing the minute she saw his expression.

“If I put it anywhere near there,” He said, eyes going to her groin before coming back to her face. “You will undoubtedly break it as well.”

_Well wasn't he just sure of his abilities?_

“This Sesshoumaru will have an heir, and will use whatever means necessary to achieve that.”

**Word Count: 300**


	6. Watched

**Watched**

**By: Hatter Theory**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Inu Yasha

 **A/N:** Stand alone one shot

___________

Sweat was slipping over her skin, between her breasts and down her exposed stomach. Music thudded through her, the beat hitting and thrumming through her in time with her heart. Clawed hands moved from her hips, slipped over her belly, down into the waistband of her skirt.

The fires around them flickered and cast dizzying shadows as others danced and stamped to the music, bodies grinding and spinning, and they were standing, pushing against one another as her hips rolled and his hand slipped into her panties and over her sex.

A ragged snarl of satisfaction was lost in the beat of drums when he found her slick and ready.

In a crowd of people her breathless gasp was lost as his fingers pushed in, stretching her around them.

People would see.

And it was too good to care.

The heat of the island was nothing compared to the warmth that grew until it was fever hot, uncoiling as his fingers stroked in and out of her, ruthlessly pushing her closer to climax. Desperate for more, she spread her legs and keened, tilting he rhead back to try and kiss him. But his lips latched onto her neck, bit into the flesh savagely, electing a scream that was lost in the sound of the drums.

Her wide open eyes caught the site of a man and woman staring at her as they writhed against one another.

They were being watched.

“Sesshoumaru-”

“Let them see,” He snarled, leaving off at her neck and moving down the line of her shoulder. His other hand came up, gripped her hair and pulled, jerking her head back until she could do nothing but watch the two watching her.

Tightening, releasing, burning, needing, screaming, she was falling over the edge, watched and watching.

_________

Word count:300

Prompt: Tropic


	7. Flash

**Flash**

**By: Hatter Theory**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Inu Yasha**

**A/N: Stand** alone one shot

__________

She tried not to whimper as he worked quickly, carefully. The ropes slid over her skin lightly, so light she barely noticed.

Until they were pressing into her flesh and securing her leg to the arm of the chair.

Her other leg was already bound to the other arm, and she was spread open, exposed to his eyes.

It felt like she was in a room full of people, on display for all to see, bare of anything save for the metal band resting on her neck, reminding her of the how and why.

He had commanded nothing less.

She could not disagree.

“Sir-”

“Slave,” He murmured quietly as he finished tightening a knot.

“Why are you doing this?”

She never questioned, it had never really seemed proper, but this was new, and she was afraid.

He didn't answer her, but in moments she had her answer. From the black duffel bag he pulled a camera, an expensive one, and removed the lens.

He was taking pictures? Of her? Like this?

“Sir-”

“Be quiet,” He rumbled, his tone laced with warning. She knew that voice, and knew well enough it preceded punishment. Biting her lip, she allowed him to continue.

“This won't do,” He sighed. “You look like you're about to be murdered.”

How was she supposed to look? She was terrified.

He knelt between her legs and she felt his breath puffing against her spread lips, felt herself tremble in nervous anticipation.

His tongue was hot and his lips soft as they slipped over, around, circled and tightened until she was breathless, panting for more. Too close to climax too feel anything but the keen pleasure pain of need, she moaned, camera forgotten.

And the clicks and flashes resumed.

“Much better.”

 _______________________

**Word Count: 300**

**Prompt: Thatch**


	8. Collide

**Collide**

**By: Hatter Theory**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Inu Yasha

 **A/N:** Stand alone one shot

___________

Strong, sure fingers rolled her nipples and pinched before one hand traveled lower, over the smooth skin of her belly and down between her thighs. Her moan escaped into his mouth as his tongue slipped against hers.

And then she felt it.

The strange, tell tale sings of tingling.

Warm and hot at the same time, the sensation intensified as his finger pressed against her clit, the pressure almost too much under the barrage of foreign sensations pulsing with her blood.

“Sesshoumaru, what did you do?” She groaned as the throbbing deepened, burning through her.

His rich chuckle rumbled over her as he pulled away, his long hair smoothing over her skin.

Cool air blew across her nipple, tightening it almost painfully. Twitching violently she choked on the gasp that almost escaped but couldn't as waves of pleasure rolled through her.

The next breath was over her other nipple, and the strange heat seemed to freeze before becoming searingly, brightly hot.

Losing herself in the throbbing, pulsing beat of her blood roaring in her ears, she barely noticed him shift until his breath blew lightly over her sex, sending chills through her as her whole body arched, aching for more.

Another breath and she was dragging in breath as her hands fisted the sheet. A third and she almost came undone, bucking her hips in the need for more stimulation, for more pressure and relief from the relentless, aching heat as she stumbled and tripped closer to the edge with each small gust of air.

A fourth and she was sobbing his name, an incoherent plea for more.

Another cold breath and his finger slipping inside of her broke through the pressure until there was only the heat, only the cold and the two crashing violently into one another.

__________

**Word Count:300**

**Prompt: Magic**


	9. Unknown

**Unknown**

**By: The Hatter Theory**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Inu Yasha

 **A/N:** Stand alone one shot

________

She couldn't see.

She couldn't hear.

She couldn't speak.

This was...

Strange.

The gag was nothing more than a handkerchief, as was the blindfold, and the earplugs simple but effective little things, all of which he had pulled from nowhere and sprung on her during their walk.

“Sesshoumaru?” She could only hear her voice in a vague way, and she couldn't hear him at all, whether he had deigned to reply or not.

She shivered.

Another concession to him. Her clothing.

She was naked.

In the woods.

What if he left her there? Her panic sent her hands up to her head to remove the blindfold, but his hands stopped her and forced them back to her sides.

Taking a deep breath, she was almost steady again when she felt something prickly brush against her skin, eliciting a yelp. Ignoring her, she supposed, her continued to drag the item over her skin. She wondered if it was a brush, the prickly points sometimes needling her uncomfortably.

Too long, too lithe, whatever it was moved over her skin, and as her heart beat louder, thrumming in her ears, she felt her skin responding.

Inch by inch, her neck and shoulders, her back and arms.

Her breasts felt heavy as it swept over them lazily, circling and scraping lightly against her nipples, senses muddled as everything focused on the sensation on her skin.

She didn't protest when he forced her to lay down, didn't stop him from spreading her legs.

The spines moved down lower, over her stomach and across her thighs.

A light brush against her slit only made her aware of how sensitive her skin was, hot how and tight she felt as a low moan vibrated past the earplugs.

His cock was hot, his clothing almost unbearably coarse to her over sensitive flesh as he pushed into her, covered her and drove into her. Each thrust as hard, fast, an ever increasing tempo in contrapoint to his former lazy pace.

She could only feel him, could only feel the heat between her legs and the orgasm as it came down on her, pushing her up into the ether.

____________

**Prompt-muddled**

**word count-360**


	10. Breath

**Breath**

**By: Hatter Theory**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Inu Yasha

 **A/N:** Stand alone one shot, spanking

_______

The blow was heavy and for a moment it didn't hurt at all, although it knocked her breath from her lungs in one shocked whoosh. Another came and she heard it, but didn't feel it.

She was feeling the effects of the first.

And with each timed blow on her ass, she was feeling the results of the one before it, felt the reddening and stinging and pulsing as his hand made contact. Squirming and shame faced, she struggled for breath while his knees pressed painfully into her stomach and chest.

A cry built up in her throat, erupted in a wail when the blows began coming more quickly, giving her no time to inhale before anything in her lungs was forced out as she jolted forward, the heat from her bottom spreading to her thighs and back.

When his hand came too close to her sex she screamed, tears that had been pricking the corners of her eyes slipping down her cheeks. Desperate and no longer caring about punishment, she tried to scramble away, off his lap and to the floor, but was stopped and held in place.

“You did well,” He rumbled, voice warm and oddly pleased despite her break in composure.

Her whole backside ached and stung, and she wriggled as his hand caressed the burned flesh lightly, the roughness of his palm too much.

One last, heavy blow and she was crying out in shock and outrage, only to lose it in a choked gasp as his finger entered her wet, slick sex, following quickly with another.

The pain broke against the pleasure, almost ripping her mind in two at the abrupt change. Fingers tangled in her hair and held her still when she spread her legs, shocked and dumb to anything but the pressure in her pussy as he stroked in and out.

Whimpers turned into groans turned into screams as his fingers curled and pushed in and out, finding that spot and constantly pressing over it with each movement.

The heat in her sex meshed with the burning of her bottom, moved her her stomach and flushed her breasts as her orgasm swelled and broke, filling her, dragging her under and drowning her.

_____________

**Prompt: Reward**

**Words: 370**


	11. Caught

**Caught**

**By: The Hatter Theory**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Inu Yasha

______________________

She tried not to panic.

Don't panic, don't panic don'tpanicdon'tpanicdon'tpanicdon'tpanic!

“It will be alright,” He assured her, lips tilted in a smirk as he stepped back.

How would it be alright? She was bound a gagged and NAKED tied to one of the support columns of the pier!

“If you're worried, you can always end it.”

She paused, knowing instinctively what he meant. She could push the gag out of her mouth with only a little effort, and it would end everything. But...If he had done this, it meant he had thought it over. Which meant she was safe, right? It was night, no one would come across them, people would be further down the beach, or in the water. Not under the pier. Not near them.

She remained still, remained silent.

“I thought so.”

He knelt between her legs, put one over his shoulder and nuzzled her sex, rumbling appreciatively.

His tongue was slick and smooth as it laved her sex, her muffled groans getting lost in the sound of the ocean as it lapped at the shore. The wet wood at her back contrasted with the smooth rope tying her hands over her head, contrasted coolly with the heat of her skin as she tried to tilt her hips, urging, begging wordlessly for more. Orgasm was imminent, almost within her grasp when she heard it.

“What the hell?” A voice snapped, a man's voice. It was mixed with a woman's surprised gasp.

Caught.

Exposed.

Sesshoumaru pulled away, stood, looking as if he had every right to be there. A smirk graced his lips and she felt dread lance through the haze of pleasure.

“You're more than welcome to watch,” He replied smoothly, voice sultry.

No, please no, she thought, almost ready to push the gag out of her mouth.

The couple looked uncertain.

“We-we can?”

Surprisingly, it was the woman that spoke.

____________

**Words: 320**

**Prompt: Beach**


	12. The Space Between

**The Space Between**

**By: The Hatter Theory**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Inu Yasha

 **A/N:** Stand alone one shot, **WARNING** , s/m themes.

________

The tip of a claw pressed into her skin, a pinpoint of sensation as she stared up into his hooded gold eyes, trapped in the darkness she saw swirling there, a shadow that bled out from the shadows and took over his expression. Her naked body grew warm beneath his hungry, predatory gaze.

It was a heavy pressure, a painful, needling one as he let it remain still.

Her heart thudded in nervous, greedy expectation.

“I can stop.”

It was an offer, one she knew she should take, but wouldn't, couldn't. They had come this far. It was too easy, too inviting to ignore the line and sweep past it.

“Don't stop.”

At any other time he would have scoffed at a commend, but if anything, she needed to be clear, to let him know that it wasn't begging, wasn't fear, but welcome. She needed the release only he would -or could- provide.

The claw pressed down, pressed in and moved, dragging across her collar bone.

Chilling, burning cold was followed by the flush of scorching heat as blood rushed to the surface.

It wasn't the blood, it was the sweep of hot and cold that rushed through her body and pooled in her sex, hot and tight. Her moan echoed through the clearing as he finished. Her body arched up for more.

He seemed more than happy to oblige her, the same claw moving between her breast and dragging along her skin, cold and hot. Pain blossomed and pulsed into pleasure somewhere between the beat of her heart, numbing her mind to the world around her, to everything but him.

She was not aware of the sounds she made, or how her body moved. Only that moment between heartbeats where the pain crested and shattered into pleasure.

__________________

**Prompt: Sweltering**

**Word Count: 300**


	13. Queen On Her Knees

**Queen On Her Knees**

**By: The Hatter Theory**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Inu Yasha

 **A/N:** Stand alone oneshot

_________________

She moaned around his cock, running her tongue under the length and swirling it over the head as she pulled away from him. His hands tangled in her hair and she smiled secretly and only to herself.

In these moments he was not an all powerful lord, he was merely a male, and completely within her power. She savored the smooth flesh between her lips, slicked her tongue over it as she moved her head forward, wondering if he would fall to his knees. They were shaking, she could feel it, could feel the trembling in his thighs as she moaned in her throat against, knowing the vibrations thrummed against his dick, adding another dimension to the sensation.

Rain began to fall, cooling her heated skin as she moved back and forth slowly, languorously. It was a tease, she knew it, but she couldn't help herself. He dominated her in every other way, in every other aspect of their sex life. It was, ironically, on her knees that she had control.

The rain grew heavier, soaking her hair and slicking over her flesh, chilling and hard, and she was pulling away, ready to tell him that they move from outside to indoors, perhaps to a bed to finish. But his hands tightened in her hair, pulled her forward as he thrust to meet her.

She pushed against his thighs but couldn't stop as he pumped into her mouth, hands painfully tugging her hair.

She forgot the rain, forgot her self satisfied smugness as he continued, ignoring her angry grunt as he moved rhythmically, almost but never quite gagging her. Until, that is, he picked up the pace, closer to release. His whole body tensed and she readied, knowing what was coming.

It normally would have been a moment of pride.

But she was no longer the queen on her knees.

Merely on her knees, dominated by her mate once again.

\---

Prompt: Rain

Words: 320


	14. Something New

**Something New**

**By: The Hatter Theory**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Inu Yasha

 **A/N:** Stand alone oneshot

_______

She could feel the sweat between her breasts, on her upper lip, could feel it on her back as she stared at the bed, waiting for it, dread tensing her muscles until she felt ready to snap.

“Relax,” He commanded.

As if it was that easy.

She felt the smooth surface of the toy pushing into her pussy, spreading her as her pushed it in.

The bullet?

Any question she had died on her lips as she felt it begin vibrating inside of her, resting almost on that perfect spot.

Something cool and slick spread over her anus, making her flinch before it warmed and spread.

The head of his dick was warm and slippery, pressing against the one place he hadn't taken her before. Unable to stop it, she tensed even more.

“Relax.”

She was trying.

He pushed in slowly, and she tried not to move away, not liking the sensation of being stretched -there-. But the pressure was insistent, and she knew better than to try and move away. He had commanded, and she could do little but obey.

The more his cock pushed in, the tighter her pussy felt, the more the bullet shifted until it was on that spot, pressed to it and vibrating. Shuddering, she pushed back, letting out a low moan when his hands tightened on her waist.

He stayed still for a moment, fully inside of her, and she felt her walls twitching around the bullet, felt him stretching her open.

“Are you alright?” He asked, voice gruff.

She nodded, not quite able to speak.

He began pulling out, and she felt a thousand sparks of electricity through her pussy, the pain lost beneath it as the bullet shifted and moved.

She thrust back.

It wasn't so bad, after all.

\---

**Prompt: Sweat**

**Words: 300**


	15. Spark

**Spark**

**By: The Hatter Theory**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Inu Yasha

 **A/N:** Stand alone one shot

End of the march GMDDN prompts. See ya next month.

_____________

She stared, her eyes wide on the bulb as it flickered ominously. Within was a miniature atmosphere, resplendent with purple lightning that danced and flashed. She worried her lip, afraid of what was coming, dreading it, but also curious, wondering what it was like.

Sesshoumaru waved the bulb near her leg.

A jolt of lightning arced to her flesh and she felt a light tingle throb in the area, making her muscles contract but little else.

“Are you alright?”

“I am,” She said, disappointed. Was that all people felt when they used them? The exorbitant price seemed pointless suddenly, pointless and foolish. She almost felt bad for her husband, he'd looked so pleased when they'd purchased it. Surely he had been hoping for a stronger reaction from her.

Maybe if she faked it...

Another arc, and she forced her body to twitch.

“Kagome,” He rumbled, obviously displeased, but she couldn't tell why.

“Sir?”

“I don't appreciate deceptions.”

How had he known? And more to the point, why was he smiling? It was -that- smile, the one that terrified and thrilled her, the one that hinted at something she would hate and enjoy in equal measure.

His hand moved deftly on the handle.

She stared at the thin bulb that moved closer to her sex, pausing on her upper thigh.

Lightning arced and her whole body tensed of it's own accord as the muscles in her sex and thighs contracted and relaxed.

She unclenched her jaw, dragged in a lungful of air and shuddered as her body gradually relaxed.

Heat flushed her thigh where the lightning had touched.

“Was it a forced response?” He demanded, voice almost mocking.

“No,” She mumbled.

“You forgot, so disrespectful,” He sighed, still smiling as he brought the bulb closer to her other thigh.

Electricity thrummed through her as her body arched and her sex throbbed.

She would be disobedient -willfully, delightfully so- many more time that night.

\-----

**Words: 330**

**Prompt: Atmosphere**


End file.
